


Out of Bed ( & into your heart)

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depressed Draco Malfoy, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, harry is nice, the ending is super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Draco hasn't gotten out of bed in over a week. Blaise and Pansy have had enough of this. They ask Potter to help get Draco out of bed.





	Out of Bed ( & into your heart)

The room is dark. The night seeps in through his open window. He’s lying in his bed in his dorm, staring up into a void of black, trying to stop the tears from flowing down his cheeks. Trying to stop the sobs from rattling his ribcage. Trying to ease the constricting of his heart.

               It _hurts. Living hurts._ He didn’t think life back at Hogwarts would be this fucking _difficult._ He knew people were going to give him shit since he was quite obviously on the wrong side of the war, but he thought it wouldn’t bother him. He thought he’d simply ignore them, or at most glare at them. He thought he could get through 8th year alone, depending on nobody but himself, keeping everything contained within his mind. But _fuck._ It’s difficult when professors are looking down on you, insult you in class, or when students glare at you, trip you, shout hexes, humiliate you with words, ask about the mark on your arm. It’s fucking difficult going through that. He has had enough emotional pain, _physical_ pain, from Voldemort. He thought the worst part was Voldemort. Who knew the aftermath could be just as painful?

               A bed creaks. Draco tries to sniffle as quietly as possible. His sobs have stopped, although warm tears are still sliding down his temples and into his hair. Blankets rustle. After a few moments, it’s silent again; even the snoring stopped.

               Draco has been in this bed for 5 days, now. _Bloody hell,_ he thinks, a sob building in his throat, _barely 3 months in and I’m already having a breakdown._ The worst part is that he can see the worry in Blaise and Pansy’s eyes. Every day, they’ve been trying to get him out of bed. He just doesn’t understand why he should. He’s going to (barely) make it through his last school year, take his NEWTS, and then what? Get a job? Who in their right mind would hire a sodding _Death Eater?_ But, if by some miracle he _does_ get a job, he’d be dead before he could blink. He has gotten many death threats, and he doesn’t doubt them.

               So, basically, he doesn’t have a future. He’s living, trying, breathing toxic air, for nothing. He’s going to end up dead, anyway. What’s the fucking point?

               He hasn’t told his friends this. Fuck, they’d say he’s insane. Ship him to St.Mungos, like _they_ wouldn’t discriminate against him either.

               Blaise and Pansy really do try. Draco wishes they wouldn’t. They come in with food and eat breakfast, lunch, _and_ dinner with them. They bring him his homework from the classes he misses even though he never touches it. They try to cheer him up when they don’t have class. They offer to listen. Blaise offers to play games, Pansy offers to give him a nice spa treatment. He declines.

               That night, Draco doesn’t sleep; he never does anyway.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

               “ _Draco._ It’s been a fucking _week,”_ Pansy says from where she sits at the foot of his bed.

Blaise stands beside it, frowning. “We’re worried about you.”

“Worried? I’m pissed off! You aren’t butter, you can’t melt until you disappear!”

Draco sighs. He lifts the blanket up and over his head. He didn’t expect to receive a lecture instead of food this morning.

“And that blanket isn’t an Invisibility Cloak!” She snaps.

“Pans, I think we need to be more serious about this,” Blaise murmurs. “Maybe we should tell someone.”

He squeezes his eyes shut. _Please don’t tell mum, or fucking Pomfrey._

Pansy hums. It’s silent for several moments. Draco listens intently, completely frozen.

“I’ve got an idea,” Pansy says. Draco can hear the smirk in her voice.

They leave. They don’t come back during the moments he’s awake.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Draco wakes up the next day to hushed whispers. He keeps his eyes shut and body still, trying to distinguish the voices. His heart drops when he remembers their conversation yesterday.

_Did they bring someone else in here? To help him? They better fucking not have._

He tries to make out the extra voice, but even as minutes pass, he can’t tell who it is. The voices are hushed, speaking fast. Eventually, Draco gets tired of it. He groans and flips onto his back as if he’s just waking up. Immediately, the voices stop. He blinks open his eyes.

First, he sees Pansy. Then, Blaise. Between the two, looking panicked, is _Harry Potter._ He stands there in his robes, looking as if he’s about to run out of there. The color drains out of Draco’s face.

“What is he doing here?” he growls, narrowing his eyes at Blaise.

Blaise smiles innocently. “Oh, did you here that, Pansy? Sounds like someone is calling us. “

Pansy smiles and claps her hands together. “I definitely hear someone calling us! Bye, Draco!”

Draco glares at Pansy and Blaise as they leave. The door shuts loudly. They’re alone. Just Draco and Potter. Draco, in bed, under the covers and glaring at the wall, and Potter, standing there, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

“Why did you agree to this?” Draco bites. “You bloody hate me. “

“I don’t hate you. “

Draco scoffs. “Sure. Alright. I believe you. “

“I really don’t. Why else would I be here?”

“Hurt me. Hell, _kill me._ “

“Godric, Malfoy, not everyone is against you. “

Draco scowls at him, the first time he has laid his eyes on the Gryffindor. He’s frowning.

“Piss off,” he snaps, and tugs the blanket up to his chin.

Potter raises his eyebrows. “You look like a child. “

“You _always_ look like a child, Potter. “

“Nice one, Malfoy, got any other bad comebacks?”

Draco glares at him for a second more before turning on his side, his back to Potter. He locks his jaw and waits for Potter to do something. Leave. Hex him. Insult him. Anything. What he didn’t expect was a weight on the other end of the bed. Immediately, Draco shoots to a sitting position and looks at Potter. Potter, who is climbing _under the covers in Draco’s bed._ Heat rushes to his face. He scrambles away, getting as close to the edge of the bed as possible without falling. Potter makes himself at home. He lays his head on Draco’s pillow, pulls the blanket up, and closes his eyes. Draco stares at him, his heart hammering.

“What. Are. You. Doing,” he grits.

Harry looks up at him. “Getting you out of bed. “

Draco gapes at him. Then, he shakes his head. “No. No bloody way, Potter, because I’m getting you out of my bed first, you fucking prick. “

The Gryffindor grins and pulls the blanket to his chin. “I’m not getting out until you do. “

They stare at each other for several seconds. Draco, angry and bitter. Potter, amused. Fuck. Why can’t Potter be panicked like earlier?

_What would make him panic? What would make a man in bed with a…_

Draco smirks. He ignores the anxiety twisting his stomach. “I’m gay. “

Potter eyebrows shoot up. He opens and closes his mouth several times. Draco’s smirk broadens, thinking he has won. Potter surely doesn’t want to be in bed with a gay man. Hopefully not.

“That’s – that’s great, Malfoy,” Potter stammers. Draco’s smirk falls. “But what does that have to do with this situation?”

He throws his hands up, his anger bubbling over the brim. “You’re supposed to be bloody disgusted! You’re sharing a bed with a gay man! I like fucking _blokes!_ ”

Potter blinks. “Malfoy. _I’m_ gay. Well, bisexual, actually, but gay is an umbrella term. “

Draco stares at him. His breath catches in his throat. His body freezes. Potter is gay. Potter is gay. Potter likes _blokes. Potter is gay Potter is G A Y_

“ _What?”_

Potter laughs nervously, adverting his gaze. “Yeah, I – um. Yeah. “ His eyes trail back to Draco. “Did I make this awkward?”

He pauses. Then says slowly,” Yes. This is now really awkward. Get out of my bed. “

Potter laughs. “Malfoy, I’m not getting out of this bed until you do. “

Draco stares at him. Takes a deep breath. Ignores his churning stomach. “I fancy you. “

Potter’s eyes widen, but Draco isn’t done. He knows he’s just confessing this because he’s stubborn and never wants to lose against Potter, but… might as well get it all off his chest before Potter runs off.

“I really bloody fancy you. For _years,_ Potter. I fancy your green eyes and your messy hair and – and if you stay in this bed, I’m going to kiss you. “

“You… you fancy me?” He asks quietly.

Draco rolls his eyes. “Yes, yes, didn’t I just say that? Now get out of my bed!”

Potter doesn’t move. He stays there, staring back at Draco with big green eyes.

“I’m waiting. “

Draco arches a brow. “For?”

“For a kiss. You said if I stay in this bed, you’ll kiss me. “

His heart stops. His head goes blank. His voice strays away from him. Is Potter really this stubborn? Or does he…

“Merlin, Malfoy, just kiss – “

Before Potter can finish his sentence, Draco grabs the collar of his shirt and hauls him closer to kiss him. He kisses Potter like it’s the last time. Potter’s hands come up, one resting on his jaw while the other rests on his waist. Draco’s mind is filled with nothing but _PotterPotterPotterPotter._

He doesn’t know how much time has passed when Harry pulls back. His lips are red and puffy, his eyes are bright green.

“If you get out of bed,” he says, breathing heavy,” I’ll ask you on a date. “

“Are you serious?”

Harry smirks. He plants a kiss on Draco’s jaw, then whispers in his ear. “I fancy you, too, so if you don’t get out of this bed I’m going to be pissed off. “

Draco has never gotten out of bed faster in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> heyooo this is for appaaang! hope you liked it! it was fun to write haha


End file.
